Nice to meet you, little guy
by han333
Summary: “Encantada de conocerte, pequeñín” Sus palabras se pierden en el viento, en la oscuridad que la rodea antes de que su rastro desaparezca. Ahora soy un hombre con el recuerdo de una mujer mortífera en la mente, y con los labios sedientos de su carne


**Hace mucho que lo tengo escrito, pero todavía no lo había publicado. He corregido algunos fallos y faltas de ortografía, pero es posible que me haya dejado algo. En ese caso, disculpad las molestias. _Enjoy it._ :D **

**0o0o Nice to meet you, little guy o0o0**

Creo que, en este preciso instante, soy el único hombre sobre este barrio de muggles que agradece la luna nueva. Siempre dominando el cielo nocturno; hoy, nos muestra su cara oculta, oscura, misteriosa.

Quizá sea esa la razón por la que la luz de las farolas no parezca suficiente, iluminando únicamente una pequeña parcela de suelo, de forma circular, que casi siempre intento evitar. Siempre he preferido caminar en las sombras. Yo creo que es cuestión de gustos, o de costumbre; Sirius, en cambio, insiste en que se debe a mi personalidad huidiza y a mi afán por llamar la atención lo menos posible. Puede que no le falte razón. La discreción, mantenerme siempre en un segundo plano…forma ya parte de mí.

Me detengo enfrente del primer local de apariencia mínimamente aceptable. No miro ni el nombre, puesto que no tengo intención alguna de volver. Esta noche será la única, o al menos espero que así sea.

Entro y mis pulmones se llenan del denso aire cargado de humo. Entre la neblina, se distinguen varias mesas pobladas de rostros desconocidos y miradas curiosas que se voltean ante el recién llegado, que soy yo. Pero esa situación dura sólo una milésima de segundo. Al rato, hombres y mujeres vuelven a mostrarme su nucas, ajenos a todo aquello que pasa en un mundo paralelo al suyo, más cercano de lo que creen. La mayoría de ellos podrían estar muertos mañana al amanecer, pero todavía no lo saben. Y ríen, y fuman y, supongo, se divierten. No como si esa noche fuera la última, sino como una noche más: sin nada que la haga especial.

Espero, o mejor dicho deseo, poder actuar del mismo modo. Sentarme en la barra a merced de mi soledad y emborracharme hasta que me reviente el hígado. O el cerebro, en caso de que siguiera sonando en el ambiente aquella estúpida música jazz.

Creo que hoy estoy demasiado irritable, pero no pienso cambiar de actitud. Yo, Remus Jonh Lupin, voy a reírme del mundo. Sólo por una noche.

- Un whisky- murmuro cuando el camarero repara en mi presencia y me pregunta si voy a tomar algo, con la voz demasiado ronca- el más barato, por favor.

Y me sirve la copa y yo me la bebo, mientras siento el licor quemándome la garganta en su lento descenso. Y cuando apuro la última gota, vuelvo a pedir otra, aunque no me apetezca.

Esta vez prefiero ir dando sorbos, pues no quiero quedarme tieso tan pronto, y creo que ya veo un poco más borroso.

Oigo murmullos a mis espaldas, y las bocas que los pronuncian como si hablaran un lenguaje ininteligible. Sólo me ha parecido captar las palabras "viaje", "asociación" y "enfermedad" en el aire, procedentes, lo más probable, de conversaciones diferentes. Y un nombre: "Crhistina", muy bonito, por cierto.

Quizás suena estúpido, pero me gusta pararme en silencio, cerrar los ojos, e intentar escuchar los mensajes de la gente, aunque no tengan nada que ver conmigo ni deba importarme. Luego los recompongo e intento imaginar el significado de dichas palabras.

Lo sé, soy un hombre asustado. Puede que, en el fondo, sólo intente crear la agradable ilusión de que alguien me habla, o sentir que puedo compartir mis temores con alguien.

Últimamente me he sentido así, demasiado lejano. Debido a que hace tiempo que no mantengo contacto con la civilización "normal". Siempre rodeado de mis semejantes, los hombres lobo, continuamente arriesgando mi vida en un doble juego. Pero no me importa demasiado, la verdad. Soy de utilidad a Dumbledore y a la Orden, y transmito información crucial que permite salvar a mucha gente, y sus vidas merecen más la pena que la mía propia. ¿Me castigo demasiado? No lo negaré

De James y Lily apenas tengo noticias. Lo último que supe fue que habían sido amenazados por Voldemort y que por ello están bajo protección. Me parece que también les han aconsejado no dejarse ver demasiado, por lo que mucho me temo que hacerles una visita, por pequeña que sea, me será imposible.

Sirius también anda de lleno metido en la Orden, supongo. Aunque tengo que reconocer que, en estos meses de muerte y horror, nuestra relación se ha enfriado un poco. Creo que sospecha de mí, y no le culpo. Las dudas corresponden a los primeros síntomas de la guerra. Lo mismo sucede con Peter, al que cada vez encuentro más irreconocible: lleva el miedo y la ansiedad escritos en la cara. Y cada día que pasa son más acentuados. Pobre.

Mi tercera copa. Y también la definitiva.

Palpo en los bolsillos de mis ropas remendadas en busca de dinero muggle. Siempre llevo un poco encima por si tengo que hacerme pasar por uno de ellos, aunque no sé si tendré suficiente para la propina.

Lo dejo encima de la mesa, sin contarlo. Puede que, al final, haya dado un par de céntimos de más.

- Buenas noches- me dice una mujer de pelo gris y grandes ojos del mismo color. Parece la dueña del local.

Yo sonrío, pero no contesto.

Salgo a la fría brisa nocturna, dejando atrás el bullicio y el olor de nicotina. Mis oídos retumban ante el cambio. Del asfixiante rumor al completo silencio. Demasiado inquietante, incluso.

¿Y ahora, qué? Mis pies todavía se mantienen firmes, mis pulsaciones aún normales. Pero no quiero ir a casa, si así se le puede llamar a un viejo cubículo de alquiler apunto de derrumbarse en el que como y, ocasionalmente, duermo. No por ahora.

Decido pasear, entonces. Que el aire gélido decida lo que hay que hacer conmigo, filtrándose por cada deshiladura del jersei, irritando la piel maltratada y herida. Rozando aquellas que permanecen ya cerradas: antiguas cicatrices que contienen recuerdos que nunca me atreveré a explorar.

Apenas hay un alma en las calles de Londres. Si en este momento me desplomara en la acera, nadie movería un dedo para ayudar a un joven desconocido al que la vida a tratado injustamente mal, tanto como para haber envejecido demasiado deprisa. Pobre y sin nada que ofrecer, me desangraría hasta morir y ni siquiera la luna, enemiga y aliada a partes iguales, estaría presente como único testigo de mi abandono.

- ¿Disfrutando de una calma merecida, Lupin?

Reconozco esa voz. Fría y segura de sí misma, una voz de mujer fuerte y sin escrúpulos. Me giro despacio, intentando aparentar la máxima firmeza posible. Será difícil sabiendo que voy a mirar a los ojos de la muerte en persona. Por suerte, el rostro de ella permanece oculto tras un manto de penumbra y eso me permite conservar la calma. El peor encuentro en una noche fatídica.

- Bella- susurro, para mi sorpresa.

- Vaya- me contesta al instante. Habla como si tuviera el control absoluto de la situación. Y así es, de hecho- ¿Desde cuando hay tanta confianza entre tú y yo?

Mi mente se queda en blanco; mi lengua, paralizada. Tardo en contestar precisamente porque prefiero reflexionar antes las palabras adecuadas.

-Lestrange- rectifico- ¿Qué haces aquí?- primera pregunta estúpida. Y puede que también sea la última que formule.

Ahora es ella quien se queda en silencio. Pero no porque no sepa qué decir, sino para reírse de mí.

- No eres el único en el mundo que no utiliza las noches sólo para dormir.

Podría defenderme, sacar la varita y utilizarla contra aquella mujer de cabellos oscuros. También podría aparecerme sin más y escapar de aquella situación de sumo peligro, o avisar, de cualquier modo, a la Orden de que Bellatrix Lestrange, una de las mortífagas más buscadas de la comunidad mágica, había hecho acto de presencia ante mí.

Eso último me hizo ser consciente de que sólo existían dos simples razones que explicaran aquella extraña coincidencia: La primera era que no podía haber sido tan estúpida como para pasear tranquilamente por la calle y que, si me había topado con ella, era porque su cometido consistía en matarme. La segunda: había tenido tan mala suerte que, sin pretenderlo, me había cruzado en su camino, posiblemente destinada a realizar alguna orden macabra dictaminada por su amo y señor. E iba a acabar con migo de todas formas.

Aún con todo, no fui capaz de realizar ninguno de mis planes de salvación y al mismo tiempo, me sorprendí de no haber sido atravesado aún por un rayo cegador de luz verde.

Volví a contemplarla, su silueta todavía mezclada en la oscuridad. Parecía a la espera de algo.

- ¿Cómo es que no te has ido ya?- me dice, provocándome- ¿Tanto miedo tienes que te has quedado clavado en el suelo?- Avanza unos pasos y yo retrocedo- ¿Tantas ganas tenías de verme que eres incapaz de gritar para preservar tu vida?

- ¿Tan pronto has cambiado de ideales que ya no te importa caminar entre muggles?

No puedo asegurarlo, pero creo que ha entrecerrado los ojos ante mi respuesta. Es cierto que me estaba arriesgando más de la cuenta, y lo sabía.

- Me gusta observar el entorno antes de arrasarlo- me asegura, decidida- Y no creo que me equivoque al decir, Lupin, que tú formas parte de él.

- ¿Tengo que tomármelo como una amenaza?

- Probablemente.

Trago saliva, pero el nudo de mi garganta me lo impide. Si me dieran a elegir entre padecer ante aquella dama de caderas y alma mortíferas o en la calle como un hombre sin identidad, sin duda elegiría la segunda opción.

- Mátame, entonces- las palabras se escapan de mis labios por voluntad propia. Tiemblo al percatarme de su significado y de pensar que realmente las acabo de pronunciar.- ¿O si estás aquí es porque tu objetivo es alguien diferente?- espero, aunque sea, un mínimo indicio de asentimiento ante mi última pregunta, cualquier gesto que pueda interpretarse como una afirmación.- ¿Un muggle, quizás?

-Quizás- sonríe, y puedo ver claramente sus blancos dientes dispuestos en fila. O me estoy acostumbrando a la oscuridad, o ella ha ido acercándose, poco a poco, a la luz- O quizás no. Piensa un poco, Lupin. ¿Para qué tomarme tantas molestias por un ser humano inútil?

¿Pensar? .¿Realmente estaba yo en condiciones de pensar con dos copas de más y el miedo envenenando mis venas?

Solamente saqué en claro una cosa más: Cierto era que Bellatrix se estaba arriesgando demasiado al dejarse ver de aquella manera. Y todavía seguía pareciéndome extraño que aún no hubiera empuñado su varita contra mí.

- Entonces quieres algo- exijo- Quieres algo de mí y por eso me has encontrado. De lo contrario, no te hubieras atrevido a seguirme por las calles de Londres como si fuera lo más normal para ti. O puede que ya estuviera muerto y, sin embargo, sigues ahí parada con la intención de jugar a las adivinanzas.

- Creo que podrías aplicarte el cuento perfectamente- su calma y serenidad me producen un escalofrío, o más de uno.- Y no intentes mentirme, pequeñín, porque te delata la evidencia. Dime si no¿Dónde está tu varita? .¿Dónde tu lealtad hacia Dumbledore?. ¿Por qué no huyes si tan seguro estás de que voy a reducirte al polvo que pisas?

Cuestiones que atraviesan mi mente como un flechazo inesperado y que no encuentran respuesta. Y lo peor de todo es que temo que digan la verdad. ¿Por qué no me enfrento a ella?. ¿Por qué no huyo?

- Tú también quieres algo de mí, aunque no lo sabes- ella es la que disuelve mis dudas sin necesidad de pedírselo, y es tanta la decisión que emplea, que casi podrían convencerme.- Todos tenemos algún tipo de anhelo que, de vez en cuando, lucha por ser complacido. El problema es que, a veces, resulta un poco difícil de aceptar-

- Mientes- mi voz, más gutural que de costumbre, suena casi amenazante. A estas alturas, es el único medio del que dispongo para defenderme.

Entonces, su risa desgarra el cielo, el aire y mis sentidos. Y para cuando sus negras pupilas se posan en mí de nuevo, yo he desviado la vista hacia el suelo.

- Sigues siendo demasiado inocente, pequeñín- su tono burlón provoca que el miedo vaya desapareciendo y que la sangre empiece a hervir- El pequeño, enfermizo y tímido Remus Lupin de toda la vida, que vagaba mudo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, arrastrando consigo un cansancio que siempre trataba, en vano, de ocultar.

-Cállate- me esfuerzo para que mi voz no tiemble. Aunque creo, y eso me permite relajarme sólo un poco, que no es por miedo.

Pero ella no recibe órdenes de nadie que no pueda superarla en soberbia y poder, y yo no soy esa persona. Por lo que Bellatrix sigue con su juego de palabras que hablan del pasado, aquellas que hacen sangrar el alma. Y mi alma es débil.

- El pequeño Remus Lupin- sigue, casi ignorando mi presencia- cuyos ojos pedían a gritos un afecto que, cada vez que llegaba, lo rechazaba como si se tratara de algo que no pudiera merecer. Pero el pequeño Lupin no supo aprender de su ignorancia ni de los consejos de sus amiguitos, y así sigue a día de hoy: Pudriéndose; mientras la vida le castiga sirviéndole en bandeja oportunidades que es incapaz de alcanzar por miedo al fracaso.

Aquellas afirmaciones me golpearon el pecho con la fuerza de mil cuchillos recién afilados. Había tanta razón en sus palabras que casi sentí la imperiosa necesidad de arañarme la carne para apaciguar mi impotencia. El problema, y grave, era que a diferencia de ella yo no conocía apenas nada de su persona como para atacarla con la misma arma que ella empleaba hacia mí: Restregarme en la cara mi maldita existencia.

Fue entonces cuando sobrevino la duda más inquietante de todas¿Cómo era posible que supiera tanto de mí? .¿Acaso había sido yo su objetivo durante los últimos años, y se había dedicado a vigilarme?. ¿Realmente había sido tan imbécil como para no darme cuenta de nada?

- Lo que pretendes es provocarme- digo, con el propósito de convencerme a mí mismo- Vas a conseguirlo, desde luego. Y te advierto que subestimarme fue el mayor error que muchos cometieron antes de enfrentarse conmigo.

- No albergo ninguna duda acerca de tu potencial. Sin embargo, te estás contradiciendo constantemente a ti mismo ¿No te das cuenta? sigues siendo incapaz de tocarme si quiera. Y si estás dispuesto a demostrarme que me equivoco, entonces hazlo. Vamos, pequeñín, elimíname con un solo movimiento de varita. Ahora.

La luz de la farola parpadea debido a la acumulación de poder que se está formando poco a poco entre nosotros y que no hace más que incrementar la tensión y la desconfianza a la desmesurada. Pero yo no pensaba mover ni un solo milímetro de mis músculos y al mismo tiempo, y si aquel tumulto de sensaciones opuestas me lo permitía, no iba a bajar la guardia, concentrando toda mi atención en un mismo punto: ella.

- Hazlo- me advierte de nuevo, empleando un tono mucho más amenazante- Entrégales mi cabeza a los del Ministerio y demuéstrale al mundo que te rechazó y a la sociedad que te repudió por tu sangre maldita, lo mucho que vales.

Entonces ocurre algo que me abre los ojos, metafórica y literalmente, como nunca pensé que podría ocurrir: Bellatrix Lestrange, mujer de sombras, se acerca a la débil luz intermitente de la farola.

Su rostro queda por fin al descubierto, tan perfectamente bello como letal, enmarcado por una fuerte mandíbula y el lazo de su pelo negro que cae en desorden por delante de unos hombros descubiertos de clavículas marcadas. Enfunda un traje de seda que jamás, ni en sueños, me permitiría tocar con mis sucias e impuras manos; pero sus caderas se ondean bajo los pliegues de aquella tela transparente y por un momento, el impulso de alargar la mano y seguir el movimiento de sus curvas es lo único que ocupa lugar en mi mente.

Me escupiría a mi mismo por ser así, a veces. Pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir el peso de una mujer sobre mí, que verla a ella en medio de aquella situación inverosímil provoca en mi interior una mezcla de miedo, curiosidad y morbosidad que puedo saborear con amargura.

De repente, reparo en el líquido escarlata que se mezcla con el azul marino del encaje de su espléndido vestido, y que parece emanar con lentitud desde uno de sus costados.

Comprendo entonces la razón por la que ella se había dejado ver ante mí y por la cual tampoco me había atacado.

- Estás herida- murmuro, frunciendo el ceño.

- Muy agudo- Y ella ríe a modo de su característica naturalidad, como si acabara de bromear o como si todo aquello tuviera algo de divertido, al fin y al cabo.

Yo me abstengo a mirarla entre el asombro y la envidia. La admiraba. En el fondo, admiraba a aquella mujer independiente y autosuficiente que ni siquiera torcía el gesto o aullaba de dolor mientras su propia sangre teñía sus ropas y mancillaba su piel.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces?- vuelvo a preguntar, y de nuevo obtengo silencio- Lestrange, mi paciencia tiene un límite y las consecuencias no serán agradables.

- Me sorprende que puedas ser tan ingenuo- espeta- te estoy dando la oportunidad de matarme y tú la desperdicias.

Está jugando conmigo, se divierte a mi costa haciéndome confundir, enredándome con sus tretas astutas y sin sentido aparente.

Saco mi varita, a pesar de todo, y le apunto el pecho. Pero ella, en vez de estremecerse o de asustarse, avanza más hacia mí.

- No te muevas- le advierto, esforzándome por no apartar la vista de sus ojos centelleantes- No te muevas…

- Cualquiera diría que no deseas hacerme daño- y su sonrisa maliciosa hace acto de presencia- Qué conmovedor.

- Más conmovedor me parece a mí que no tengas el valor necesario para acabar tú misma con tu propia vida y que tengas que venir a pedírmelo para que lo haga yo por ti- Su sonrisa desaparece en lo que dura un parpadeo y yo me siento sólo un poco más fuerte- No sabes cómo curar esa herida ¿verdad? Y prefieres morir antes que mostrarte ante tu señor con la sangre que delata tu fracaso.

Todo ocurre muy rápido. Su cara, ahora convertida en un gesto de furia, no me permite actuar mientras empuña su varita con un ágil movimiento. Y me apunta a la frente, empañada de un sudor frío e incómodo desde el primer momento en que la vi.

- No es bueno comprender las cosas demasiado rápido y expresarlas al mismo tiempo. Deberías saberlo- Su voz está tan manchada de odio que es ya casi irreconocible. Y si la balanza del destino ha empezado a decantarse, está claro que el lado más pesado será el de ella. Mi desastrosa derrota será olvidada como todas aquellas cosas prescindibles de la vida.

- Olvidas, Lestrange, que tú y yo tenemos conceptos muy diferentes sobre lo que es bueno y sobre lo que no- intento aparentar tranquilidad. Si muero, que no sea como un cobarde.

Bajo la varita y espero, con el corazón palpitando violentamente, a que un rayo verde intenso me atraviese el cráneo y no tenga tiempo ni de expirar. Pero ella, y ante mi creciente sorpresa, también baja la varita.

- Olvidas, Lupin, que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes- Su respiración es cada vez más lenta y la sangre gotea y salpica el asfalto.

- Te equivocas.

- No- un paso más y la distancia que nos separa es de menos de un metro- Tú también has deseado morir alguna vez, pero no lo suficiente como para atreverte a acabar con tu vida. Porque sabes que en el fondo no arreglará las cosas.

La miré, no sé si boquiabierto, y por primera vez entendí la mente de aquella mujer irascible. Comprendí que detrás de aquella personalidad fría y manipuladora, de vez en cuando, había una persona que se abrumaba por la soledad o que se sentía incapaz de salir de una prisión llamada desesperanza.

Comprendí que por su cabeza también pasaban las típicas dudas existenciales en las que te preguntas si el camino que decidiste recorrer era el correcto y si ya es demasiado tarde para rectificar. Comprendí que no era la única persona en el mundo que, por una noche, decidía salir de los estereotipos que la vida te marca según las circunstancias y que, la mayoría de las veces, no son parte de tu elección. Protestar en silencio y encontrar un mínimo rastro de aliento que te asegure que merece la pena seguir avanzando aunque sea sin la plena satisfacción. O encontrar la razón que te haga aceptar, sin remordimientos, que no son sólo nuestras propias decisiones, sino también las decisiones que otros tomaron, toman, y tomarán, las causantes de nuestro "destino".

Aquella noche sin luna, sólo aquella noche y ninguna más, ambos habíamos dejado de asumir nuestro respectivo papel y habíamos pasado a comportarnos como dos individuos más de la gran marea de individuos que se podían encontrar, casualmente, en una calle solitaria de Londres a las tres de la madrugada.

Bellatrix, por supuesto, había comprendido todo aquello mucho antes que yo; antes, incluso, de llamar intencionadamente mi atención para comprobar si era capaz de matarla o si, al contrario, era ella quien acababa con migo. Y confirmar así que no siempre nos conocemos a nosotros mismos tanto como creemos.

- Vas a desangrarte- digo, con voz queda. Una parte de mi cerebro sigue sin querer aceptar que esa mujer que ahora mantiene una mano sobre la herida, tiene mucho más en común conmigo de lo que puedo imaginar. Casi preferiría no saberlo.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle cómo se había provocado aquella horrible herida, pero ella me lanza una mirada que dice claramente "No preguntes". Sin embargo, sí me permite acercar la mano hacia la seda teñida de rojo que la cubre.

Las yemas de mis dedos rozan suavemente aquella cintura que se encuentra a dos centímetros por debajo la tela desgastada y siento el líquido caliente deslizarse entre mis nudillos, trazando líneas artísticas. No me cuesta esfuerzo, pero sí estremecimiento, desgarrar aquel tramo de vestido para vislumbrar el profundo corte que daña y entinta una piel blanca y suave, pero firme a pesar de todo.

La examino con sumo cuidado, intentando ejercer la mínima presión posible. Ella no da muestras de dolor, aunque sé que lo siente. Bellatrix se limita a respirar cerca de mi oído, y si sigue haciéndolo, por Merlín que me volveré aún más loco.

- Me temo que lo único que puedo hacer es detener la hemorragia, aunque sólo por un tiempo. Tendrás que pedirle a alguien que entienda más sobre esto que te la cure del todo.

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer y no se hable más- me susurra, impasible.

Procedo a sacar mi varita, pensando que momentos antes apuntaba con ella a la mujer que ahora intentaba sanar, y sujetándola con manos temblorosas pronuncio el conjuro por lo bajo, le limpio la sangre que mana del tajo profundo e intento cerrar la herida. Los hechizos de curación nunca han sido mi especialidad, pero es tanta la precisión que intento emplear que hasta con un poco más de tiempo podría evitar que le quedara cicatriz. Una pena, dado que su cuerpo ya no será tan perfecto.

- Puede que ahora te deje vivir- me dice, mientras nuestros cuerpos se separan- tómalo como una muestra de agradecimiento.

Yo asiento silenciosamente y sonrío antes de añadir:

- ¿Qué crees que va a pasar a partir de ahora?

Ella me mira con un aura dominante y también sonríe a su vez, pero no es una sonrisa cordial como la mía. Entonces, abre un paquete de tabaco que antes no tenía y se lleva un cigarro a la boca; sólo quedan dos más.

- ¿Quieres?- me ofrece, entregándome el paquete.

- Gracias- alargo los dedos y cojo el de la izquierda sin poder dejar de mirarla- Pero¿No crees que es un poco raro ofrecerle a alguien su propio tabaco?- ahora señalo el paquete, cuyo verdadero propietario soy yo. Lo cierto es que no comprendo demasiado el vicio muggle del fumar, pero suelo llevar tabaco encima por si se precisa hacerse pasar por uno de ellos con más naturalidad.

- Lo he encontrado en tu bolsillo y me he tomado la molestia de cogerlo prestado- su voz expresa casi aburrimiento al mismo tiempo que se enciende el cigarro con la punta de la varita- Y no te quejes, tú me has sobado todo lo que has querido.

-Vaya- mantengo el cigarrillo sujeto entre mis dedos, sin llevármelo a la boca- ¿No tienes ganas de matarme, pero sí de emplear el sarcasmo?

Ella suelta una magnífica carcajada. Nunca llegaría a conocer del todo la verdadera esencia de esa mujer, cada minuto parecía adoptar una personalidad diferente.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio observando las siluetas de los tejados que apuntan al cielo, envueltos por la neblina de nuestros cigarros. Yo suspiro. Aún me parece estar viviendo una especie de espejismo. ¿Realmente estaba yo, miembro de la Orden del fénix, fumando y conversando con una de las más leales mortífagas de Voldemort?

La miro de reojo, pero su rostro no expresa emoción alguna. Me gustaría creer que está pensando lo mismo que yo.

- No te hagas una idea equivocada- susurra de repente- Mañana, los dos habremos olvidado que nos encontramos en una calle de Londres y que nos conocimos por primera vez. O al menos, yo lo haré.

Siento una pequeña, muy pequeña, punzada en el estómago. Y tengo que volver a repetirme interiormente sus palabras para comprender mejor su significado.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo de la primera vez?- pregunto con voz ronca. En el fondo sé la respuesta, lo que quiero es alargar su compañía. Merlín, soy despreciable.

Ella se gira y me mira. Fue la primera, última y única vez que percibí un destello de tristeza en sus ojos.

- Tú y yo no somos iguales, pero tampoco tan diferentes. Antes, los dos pensábamos lo contrario ¿Entiendes?. Yo lo he descubierto, pero siento decirte que no estoy orgullosa de ello.

- ¿Por qué?- segunda pregunta estúpida.

La espera se hace larga mientras Bellatrix se lleva el cigarro a los labios, luego expulsa una fina bocanada de humo y finalmente tira la colilla lejos de ella.

- Porque me hace dudar de mí misma.

- Y porque no es lo correcto- añado yo, pero me arrepiento al instante. Soy un imbécil, un completo imbécil. Empiezo ha hablar como si fuéramos dos personas atrapadas en un amor imposible y eso me asusta.

Somos enemigos. Enemigos que una noche redescubrieron su interior y que abrieron la tapa para dejar al descubierto los sentimientos al alcance del otro. Pero eso sólo iba a pasar hoy, y tal y como Bellatrix había dicho, mañana olvidaríamos todo lo ocurrido. Así debía ser.

Ella avanza de nuevo hacia mí y yo me quedo quieto, sujetando el cigarrillo con los labios y sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él.

Su presencia me parece aún más cercana que cuando le inspeccioné la herida del costado.

Sus ojos posados en mí y viceversa. Mi cuerpo no responde a mis órdenes, sólo a las de ella; y cuanto más se aproximan sus dedos teñidos de rojo a mi mejilla, y cuando por fin se produce el contacto, yo siento derretir cada trocito de mi ser. Su aliento, a pesar de haber fumado, es inoloro y cálido, y se funde con el mío propio. Está tan cerca que casi podría contar cada una de sus espesas pestañas, y el creciente deseo de desgarrar aquella ropa bañada en sangre y dejarla tan desnuda como sus hombros arranca en mí con una fuerza en constante crecimiento. Anhelo hundir los dedos en su larga melena azabache y aspirar el aroma maligno que desprende cada poro de su piel, del mismo modo que ella anhela besarme, tan cerca de mis labios.

Pero todo aquello se desvanece en cuanto Bellatrix retrocede un milímetro, y en un momento de duda, toma el cigarrillo de mis labios y se lo lleva a su boca. Siento el humo impactar en mi cara como un signo de frustración, pero sé que esta vez el sentimiento es mutuo.

- Asqueroso- murmura, lanzándolo a su vez- Para eso sirven los muggles. Para inventar cosas sin sentido.

Se da la vuelta: Es nuestra despedida. Con la diferencia de que nadie recibirá un abrazo o pronunciará un adiós. Se encogen ahora los corazones para poder seguir latiendo con normalidad al día siguiente.

Me gustaría retenerla, y puedo hacerlo, pero sería traicionarme a mí mismo y a los que me rodean. Ambos somos muy parecidos: Intentamos recorrer nuestro camino tomando nuestras propias decisiones y la soledad camina siempre de nuestra parte, aunque no nos demos cuenta. La diferencia es que, en su día, dichas decisiones nos llevaron a tomar caminos muy diferentes. Caminos que jamás podrán unirse.

- Bella- la llamo por su nombre, y ella se gira.

- Encantada de conocerte, pequeñín.

Sus palabras se pierden en el viento y en la oscuridad que la rodea antes de que su rastro desaparezca ante mis ojos.

Ahora soy un hombre, de pie en una calle de Londres, con el recuerdo de una mujer mortífera en la mente y con los labios sedientos de su carne

Me escondo tras el cuello del jersei y camino en dirección contraria, alejándome de la farola que presenció la noche en que dos enemigos se amaron por una vez, pues ni siquiera la luna brillaba en el firmamento para recordarlo, más negro que nunca.

**Fin. **

**Pareja extraña, lo sé. Como también sé que este es el tipo de fic que leerá un número muy reducido de gente. Aún así, el botoncito de "Go" os está esperando para que dejéis reviews :) **

**¡Besos y gracias por leer!**

**:JKRanIV:**


End file.
